


Rising

by Wolfcryptic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcryptic/pseuds/Wolfcryptic
Summary: Strange attacks begin plaguing National City. Some say feral dogs are to blame. Others believe it's something far more sinister. Kara's investigation leads to a startling discovery.Aka werewolf AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say Supercorp werewolf au? no? well too bad

_I’ve never been a coward, my dear_

_But I’m afraid of what you are_

 

Thunder cracked sharply overhead, followed by a blinding flash of light. A sudden shower struck the land, falling to meet awaiting leaves that bowed gratefully under the weight of the unexpected downfall. The forest had not seen rain in a long while and various animals shifted nervously, sensing the impending heaviness of the storm. Another boom of thunder rattled the trees and flocks of birds fluttered out from the canopy, startled. The sky’s rumbling only grew more aggressive and the creatures of the forest retreated to burrows and dens and hollowed trees.

Their movements only became more desperate as a threat in addition to the storm presented itself: loud steps, rapid; heavy pants, ragged. The footfalls harmonized with the thunder, the snapping twigs and crunching leaves harder to detect under the collision of the clouds, but it was apparent that something was coming.

Distant shouts carried through the trees and then all fell silent. The sky seemed to hold its breath in anticipation. 

A gunshot rang out, the sound reverberating, sending more flurries of birds into the sky. The forest collectively winced as another shot fired, the sound more vicious than the thunder. Animals scattered, now finding nowhere safe.

Ignoring the bounding rabbits and skittering quails, a small wolf launched through the trees, sprinting its hardest away from the shouting and the gunfire. It moved more frantically than any other creature, pushing itself to its absolute limit in its attempt to escape.

It couldn’t have known that it had been circled, that it was running right into the hunter’s gun.

He crouched low, waiting, watching.

The wolf, for all of its agility, was too slow to react to the man now standing before it. It skidded to a stop, tried to swerve, but the hunter’s finger was already squeezing the trigger. Before the bullet burst from the barrel, a snarl erupted and another wolf leapt in front of the hunter, took the shot and lunged forward.

The small wolf stared at the hunter as he struggled to wrestle the wolf that had attacked him. There was now a gaping wound on its shoulder, the stain of blood steadily spreading over its coat.  

Another shot fired and the wolf fell limply to the ground.

The hunter chuckled, spat at its corpse and then aimed at the pup, a wicked grin splitting his face as his finger settled on the trigger once more.

He was tackled again, but this time by a woman. She was completely naked and covered in blood. Despite her obvious injuries, she’d hit the hunter with enough force to make him drop his rifle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, trying to restrain him.

The woman looked to the wolf still frozen in the same place and screamed, “Run!”

The wolf whimpered, almost as if in protest.

“Please!” the woman begged as the hunter knocked her to the ground, rounding on her with his reclaimed gun.

One shot rang out.

He turned to the pup, gun ready, but it was too late.

The wolf was gone. 

 

* * *

 

The rain had left the ground soft and uneven, so Alex stepped carefully over broken branches and sopping leaf litter. She’d been upset by the arrival of the storm, having been stuck in the house for the duration of it. The large segment of woodland backing the Danvers’ home was Alex’s favourite place to explore. She would often wander around with her friends, who would make up stories about what horrors hid there, trying to spook each other. Alex was the only one willing to brave the forest by herself; she didn’t feel afraid. She felt comfortable here- at ease.

She knew certain areas well and could recognise unique features that she used to navigate through the thick of trees. She’d often camp by what she called the Crack Creek. It was a strip of water splitting the forest down the middle. The babbling water was very peaceful and sitting by it to read or do her homework was one of her very few joys. She’d been so distracted the last time she’d been there that she’d left her favourite pen behind. Knowing her luck, the rain had likely swept it into the creek and carried it far away, but there was no harm in checking.

She could hear the running water, its usual trickle sounding more fanatic now it was complemented by the rain.

Alex searched the bank, shocked to find her pen sitting where she’d left it. Finding it was unexpected, but as she held it, something felt very strange. It had ridges, small grooves warping the metal. On closer inspection, she likened the divots to bite marks. Something else had found her pen before she had.

Feeling the tension winding through her chest, Alex shoved her pen into her pocket and traded it for her small hunting knife.

She could see paw prints in the mud near where her pen had been. She followed them along the creek, stopping in confusion when the paw prints ended and became longer, more human. Maybe it was just someone walking their dog. She relaxed somewhat, flicking her knife in minor disappointment.

A twig snapped behind her and Alex turned, knife at the ready.

“Hello?”

Alex stilled, waiting for any sort of movement, holding her breath.

A bush shook and Alex flung forward, leaping over it into a small clearing with a fallen tree. Her triumphant grin immediately fell from her face when she found a young girl in front of her. She had tripped over in her rush and was scrambling away from Alex through the mud, staring at the knife with absolute terror.

“Oh, no! No, no!” Alex cried, throwing her knife to the ground and holding up her hands. “I’m not going to hurt you! I’m so sorry!”

The girl kept scampering back and Alex watched with a touch of guilt as she slammed into the fallen tree. She pressed into the downed log and looked at Alex in a panic, realising she was trapped.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Alex soothed, hands still splayed out in front of her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The girl didn’t move from her spot, only stared at Alex unblinkingly. She was filthy, her clothes a tattered mess. The mud was caked on so thickly that Alex couldn’t even actually distinguish fabric from filth. Something was very off about the girl and Alex softened even further, a pang of sadness fluttering in her chest as she realised what was going on.

“Are you lost?” Alex asked gently.

The girl didn’t react immediately, still assessing Alex, gaze occasionally darting to the knife that lay a few feet away from Alex’s foot. When she decided Alex wasn’t going to make a grab for it, she bowed her head, nodding only once.

Alex cautiously stepped closer, slipping a hand into her jacket pocket. A small crinkle caused the girl to jump and press back into the tree. Mud piled around her hands as she clenched her fists tightly, chest heaving as she stared at Alex with that same profound terror. Alex slowly withdrew her hand from her pocket and revealed what she’d been concealing. A bar of chocolate. She’d snuck it from the pantry while her mother’s back was turned, intending to treat herself while she searched for her pen.

Alex unwrapped the bar and held it out to the girl, who flinched away from the offering. Alex couldn’t fathom her fear of something so simple. “It’s just chocolate. Here, have some.”

The girl observed the chocolate with great uncertainty, nose twitching faintly as Alex brought it closer. She reached out and Alex felt it was right not to move now, allowing the girl to take the chocolate at her own pace. She claimed the bar and took a small experimental bite, glancing at Alex worriedly as she did so.

Her eyes widened in wonderment almost immediately and before Alex could even hope for a single square of chocolate to be shared, the entire bar was gone, along with the wrapper. It crunched between the girl’s teeth and Alex leapt forward.

“No, don’t eat that!” she shouted, snatching at the corner of the wrapper still hanging from the girl’s mouth.

They paused, staring at one another.

The girl tugged harshly and Alex toppled over, falling straight into the mud beside her. She floundered, scurrying up with a mortified shriek as she saw the state of her clothes. Her mom was going to kill her.  She shot a glare at the girl who still had the wrapper in her mouth.

The girl suddenly burst out laughing and Alex tried to remain frustrated but she didn’t last long. A few giggles escaped her and then she flopped back down into the mud again, making the strange girl laugh harder.

When they finally settled down, Alex poked the fallen chocolate wrapper. “I can get you more of these.”

The girl nodded furiously.

“But you’ll have to meet my parents.”

The girl shook her head.

“They’re really nice. I promise.” Alex stood up and wiped off as much mud as she could, then held her hand out to the girl still squatting in the filth. She smiled warmly.

The girl looked at Alex, then at the wrapper. She contemplated her options for a while, lips pursed and eyebrows drawn tightly together. Her appearance in the forest was unusual and not at all what Alex had been prepared for, but for some reason Alex felt responsible for this girl in the mud now and she refused to leave her behind.

To her complete surprise, the girl returned Alex’s smile; a bright and beautiful thing. And then she reached up and took Alex’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Burnt bagels and too-sweet coffee; mixed perfumes on unwashed clothes; dying lilies in rancid vase water;  traces of cigarette smoke; hairspray and peach lip gloss; fresh ink on paper; carpet detergent; leather shoes.

Kara became so immersed in the smells that she hadn’t realised she was aggressively staring at Cat Grant’s assistant, Eve, who tried to look busy but was very obviously unnerved by the severity of Kara’s gaze.

Kara was gradually becoming over-stimulated and she felt the hairs on her arms bristle, her vision becoming clearer; she could see the dust particles in the air, drifting about in a slow, mesmerising dance. Eve was striking. Her movements demanded Kara’s attention: the shift of fabric as she reached for a pen; the stretch of her arm; the curl of her fingers; the removal of the pen; the lock of hair that spilled over her shoulder.

“Kara?”

Kara jumped, whipping around to find Winn standing next to her with a puzzled expression. Her glasses were clenched tightly in her hands, and she quickly finished cleaning the lenses, hoping no one had noticed how transfixed she’d been with Eve. She slid her glasses back on and was granted total relief as all her senses dulled.

 “Hey, Winn.” She smiled appreciatively. She would’ve been close to getting a migraine if Winn hadn’t broken her from her trance.

“You waiting on me?”

“Yeah, thought we could catch up.” Kara shrugged, planting herself more firmly on Winn’s desk as he moved to his chair.

“You mean you wanted to sit down,” he said, grinning knowingly.  

Kara, exposed, scrunched her nose and crossed her arms. “Snapper insists we work better when we’re uncomfortable. It sucks.”

“Well, I don’t mind the company.”

Kara fingered one of Winn’s action figures on his desk, finding it cute that he loved them so much that he brought them to work. He had a goofy looking Dracula, a hulking Frankenstein’s monster, and a bloodied wolf man. His apartment was even worse, covered with posters of corny old monster movies. Kara wasn’t even remotely interested in any of the films, but she still sat through them all just to make Winn happy.

“You always play with that one,” Winn commented absently, his attention mostly on his computer. Kara had barely noticed she’d picked up the wolf man.

“He’s cute.”

This earned Kara a look of disbelief.  “Uh, he is a beast. Beasts are not cute; they’re hardcore.”

“As hardcore as bringing toys to work?”

“Action figures,” Winn hissed, falling into Kara’s trap, like usual. She always teased him about this and he always got frustrated and attempted to defend his toys.

Deciding to have a little more fun, Kara placed the wolf man in front of Dracula and pressed their faces together. “Aww, they love each other.”

Winn snatched them away and glared at Kara like she had just committed the worst crime known to man. “Do not scuff my treasures.”

Kara laughed, making a mock grab for the Frankenstein figure. Winn scooped that up as well and held all this toys beyond Kara’s reach, pulling the most menacing face he could muster, which looked sort of like a grumpy puppy baring its teeth.

God, she missed Winn. Ever since Kara had been promoted, she rarely got to see him. She was either being bossed around by Snapper, or she was out in the city investigating a story. She didn’t often get a moment to herself, but when she did, she always made it a point to see how Winn was doing.

She also enjoyed the withering glare Cat Grant would shoot her through the glass walls of her office. Kara sort of missed seeing that everyday too. She was happy with her role as a reporter, of course, but being Cat’s assistant was far less chaotic and she got to see her best friend all the time. So much had changed.

Winn was placing his figures back when a shout broke the peace:

“Danvers! Get your ass in my office!”

Kara leapt to her feet, turning guiltily towards Snapper. He was scowling so harshly she thought his face might crack in half.

He started to storm away and Kara scurried after him, trying to ignore Winn, who was snickering at her misfortune. He would pay for that.

Kara wrung her hands as she followed Snapper back to his office, where she expected to be berated for sitting down for a mere thirty seconds. The full moon was hitting that week and her entire body ached, her skin practically crawling in anticipation. She needed small breaks to relax, otherwise she could become unstable. No one wanted that.

When she arrived at Snapper’s office, all the other reporters were there, gathering around the mounted TV that broadcasted what looked like a crime scene. There were flashes of bloodied concrete, a visibly shaken man, and a few shots of police officers scouring the streets.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked.

Snapper didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he answered, “Some kid got mauled. Police aren’t releasing much info, but they issued a public warning saying that a rabid dog may be on the loose. I got intel that the victim of the attack is at the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital, so, Danvers, go there and get a full report, possibly even hang around for results. If we have a rabies epidemic on our hands, we need to be the first to get the word out.”

“You got it, boss.”

 

* * *

 

Kara couldn't stand hospitals. The white walls; the stench of detergent underlined with urine; the distant moans and cries of people in agony. There was something deeply disturbing about how familiar this was to her. She had a sense that she had been here before. Even a mere glance from one of the doctors made her spine stiffen, like her body was bracing itself. The people in the waiting area looked miserable, as well. Likely because the TV channels were limited, the magazines were outdated, and the board games had most of the pieces missing. The hospital was a dismal place, one that made Kara's nose sting. She didn’t want to be there any longer than she had to be.

The boy who had been attacked was barely a teenager. His entire arm was lined with stitches. The wounds were vicious and extensive and he was not conscious when Kara peeked into his hospital room.

The boy’s mother sat at his side and Kara tentatively moved towards her. She felt like she was intruding on the mother’s grief, but she knew this had to be done. She could feel guilty later.

Thanks to Snapper’s intel, Kara was the first reporter to find out the name and location of the victim. The hospital staff had been very adamant about denying her entry, but apparently the boy’s mother wanted to speak to Kara about the incident. She’d been ready to put up a fight, so the acceptance was a welcomed surprise.

“Excuse me,” Kara said.

The woman wasn’t startled by her presence. She spared Kara an exhausted glance then returned to watching over her sleeping child.

“I’m Kara Danvers, a reporter from CatCo Worldwide Media. I’d like to find out exactly what happened to your son.”

“Jeremy,” the woman supplied weakly, reaching out to brush her fingers through his hair. “He was just walking home from school when he was attacked by a dog. The police think he must’ve provoked it somehow, but he would never do that; he loves animals.”

“Ma’am, I know this must be hard for you. I’m so sorry Jeremy was the victim of this crazy attack, but I have to know: has he tested positive for rabies? If the dog wasn’t provoked, then rabies could explain its behaviour.”

“The tests haven’t come back yet.” As she spoke, the woman’s shoulders slumped, head bowing over Jeremy’s small form.

“Is there anything else you can tell me? No detail is too small.”

“The man who found him had heard him screaming. He told the police the dog ran off as soon as he called out. He couldn’t understand why it didn’t go for him, too.”

Kara, seeing how defeated this woman was, pocketed her notepad and crouched down beside her. She reached out and touched her arm briefly and when the woman actually turned to look at her, Kara smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way. “I will get to the bottom of this, I promise. I won’t let anyone else get hurt.”

“Thank you.” The woman managed the barest of smiles. It faded quickly. “That animal couldn’t have just come from nowhere. I want to know who’s responsible.”

“Trust me, when I find out where it came from, you’ll be the first person to know.”

The woman held out a hand. “I’m Helen, by the way.”

Her handshake was limp and noncommittal. She couldn’t take her eyes off Jeremy for more than a second. She shook her head, reaching out to touch her son again, as if confirming he was still there.

“Just make sure you tell people to keep their children off the streets until this thing is caught. The police are leaving it to animal control. At this rate, you’re doing more than they are.”

Kara watched Helen for a moment, wishing she could do more to reassure her. The hardest part of being a reporter was the sense of helplessness at the beginning of a story like this. Grieving parents always hit close to home and Kara tended to get tunnel vision when working to alleviate some of their suffering. All she could offer was the truth. Sometimes it wasn’t what they wanted to hear. Kara hoped whatever she uncovered would bring this woman some comfort.

Helen managed to drag her gaze away from Jeremy, her attention drawn to something behind Kara. The woman rolled her eyes and groaned. “Another one?”

Kara unfolded herself from her crouched position, turning fully towards the door. She’d expected to find a doctor or nurse coming to check on Jeremy, which didn’t exactly explain Helen’s disdained response. But when she saw who was looming in the doorway, Kara understood.

“Alex? What are you doing here?”

Kara’s sister stood rigidly, fists clenched at her sides. She took a few cautionary steps into the room. There was something very imposing about her demeanour and Kara involuntarily stiffened.

“I need information on the attack,” Alex replied.

“Miss Danvers is already covering this,” Helen snapped, leaning over Jeremy protectively.

Alex didn’t even flinch at the harsh tone, merely adjusted her jacket and silently beckoned for Kara to follow her as she left the room as quickly as she’d entered.

Kara turned to Helen, reaching to squeeze her shoulder. “Thank you so much for speaking to me, Helen. When Jeremy wakes up and he feels ready to talk about what happened, please call me.”

Kara handed over her business card, smiling encouragingly as Helen accepted it. She then joined her sister outside Jeremy’s room.

“What’s with the outfit?” Kara teased, poking Alex’s too-stiff pants-suit. It had clearly never been worn before today.

“I’m on the job, obviously.”

“And you look great.”

Alex’s expression hardened. “This is serious.”

Kara realised she shouldn’t be joking around at a time like this and lowered her head, embarrassed. She had been trying to loosen some of the tension between her and Alex, but she only seemed to make it worse. “You’re right. Sorry. I’m honestly freaking out, too. The city hasn’t had a case of rabies in decades. If we have rabid dogs, there’s going to be a panic.”

Alex didn’t reply, instead fixating on something on the wall next to them. She was only ever this withholding when she had bad news.

“Hello?”

Kara’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, finding a doctor approaching them, clipboard in hand. She had thick-rimmed glasses and long hair that was pulled back messily. The bruised skin around her eyes suggested she had been working a long shift and Kara felt immediate sympathy for her. She shifted the clipboard somewhat, as if trying to better conceal it as Alex purposely blocked her path.

“You’re this boy’s doctor, I presume?” Alex asked, jabbing her thumb in Jeremy’s general direction.

“Yes. I’d like to check on my patient, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course, but first,” Alex reached into her coat and produced a small leather wallet. She smoothly flipped it open and flashed an FBI ID card, “I have to know if rabies is suspected.”

The doctor paled, likely fearing what Alex’s presence meant. 

“He has not been infected with rabies.”

Kara was relieved, glad Helen would be getting some good news today. She’d been through enough.

“But,” the doctor continued, lowering her eyes to the chart she held in her hands, eyebrows drawing together, “there was something else in his blood. The saliva from the dog had some…foreign qualities. I couldn’t determine exactly what it was. The sample didn’t match anything in our databases.”

Alex tensed and reached out to close Jeremy’s door.

“I’m going to have to ask you to keep this information to yourself and to please dispose of the results, Doctor. If you fail to follow these instructions, you’ll be in breach of federal law and will be detained.”

The doctor gaped at Alex. “What’s going on?”

“That’s confidential.”

Alex moved away from Jeremy’s room. “Tell this woman her son doesn’t have rabies and that’s it. You found nothing unusual, understood?”

Kara stared after the doctor as she nodded and scampered into Jeremy’s room, terrified.

The reporter rounded on her sister. “Why are you pulling out the fake FBI stuff?”

Alex’s jaw clenched and she looked at Kara almost accusingly.  “Because that boy wasn’t attacked by a dog, Kara.”

“What?”

“I need you to come with me.”

“But I have to go back to work! I have to write this report! Snapper will literally murder me if I bail and don’t have something for him by the end of the day!”

Alex didn’t seem to register Kara’s concerns and started walking briskly down the hall. “Let’s go.”

Kara stood in total bafflement, knowing she should put up more of a fight and demand answers before she even thought about taking a single step after her sister. Alex surely didn’t expect Kara to just accept all of this ridiculousness and obediently go along with her, putting her whole career and life in jeopardy just because Alex used her “you have no say in this” voice. There was no plausible reason for Kara to listen to Alex without being given any details whatsoever. She was an adult and she had the right to have all necessary information about a situation before she blindly walked into it. This was all far too vague. She deserved to know more.

Kara squared her shoulders and straightened her back. She wouldn’t budge. Not one bit. Not until Alex gave her a proper explanation.

Noticing Kara wasn’t beside her, Alex glanced over her shoulder. She was now a good distance away and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Kara stood firm.

Alex narrowed her eyes.

Kara tried to stare Alex down.

She lasted a total of three seconds.

Kara sighed in defeat as she grumbled something about stupid big sisters under her breath and followed Alex without further protest.


	3. Chapter 3

National City was reduced to a speck in the rear-view mirror of Alex’s car. The highway before them stretched far into the horizon, the road quality deteriorating the further they travelled. The density of the trees had thickened, swallowing the dwindling remains of civilisation. Nothing here was recognisable, not even the scents.

Without warning, Alex jerked the car off the road, barely slipping through a gap in the trees. Kara unthinkingly dug her fingers into her knee and when she relaxed her grip, her pants were torn. Her face pinched in frustration as she rubbed at the fabric, as if a gentler touch would repair the damage.

Tyre tracks faintly scarred the leaf litter, suggesting the route was not entirely unused. Alex turned the wheel and swerved the car, nearly ramming into another tree. Kara fought the urge to claw more rips into her slacks, wondering just how crazy her sister had gone to be driving so erratically on an unobstructed path.

She continued making sharp turns, narrowly avoiding crashing every time. Kara knew Alex was a very cautious driver. For a regular human, her reaction time was impeccable. She was clearly familiar with this place, just like she’d been in the reserve close to their childhood home in Midvale. She drove with purpose and certainty, not uttering a word and keeping her focus ahead. The expression was so warmly familiar to Kara that she bit her tongue, knowing she would have answers soon enough. Preferably before she had a heart attack.

Nervousness boiled in Kara’s stomach as the trees began to disperse. They now drove through a field, unkempt grass, patches of flowers, and high-reaching weeds covering most of the area. Kara’s window was down; it helped her get her bearings somewhat. But something in the air was off-putting, close to artificial. The flowers and overgrowth couldn’t conceal the underlying scent of metal and oil. When the strange combination assaulted Kara’s nose, a sharp pain shot through her skull, coupled with an image of tall glass walls encasing her. The image was a mere flash, but the pain in her head remained.

Stroking her temple, Kara closed the window.

Alex eased up on the gas, heading towards a sloping hill. Even with the window shut, the metallic smell only grew stronger and Kara sank into her seat, tipping her glasses further down her nose. The headache was getting worse. A click sounded as Alex clenched her keychain, and the hill in front of them warped. The grass parted and metal teeth peeked through the gap, opening wide like a yawning a dog. The panelling within lit up and Kara stared in horror. A light flashed overhead as Alex drove through the newly formed mouth in the hill and Kara twisted her head around to watch the door shut behind them, heart thundering in her chest.

The metal ramp they had driven down led to a dead-end. The lights fixed into the walls were bright, beaming into the car with an intensity that made Kara sweat, made another memory twinge at the back of her mind. A red light was directly in front of them and Alex tapped her fingers on her wheel, bored.

The red light switched off and a green one took its place. The floor rumbled in response and Kara briefly experienced weightlessness as the car dropped, supported by what Kara assumed was a platform elevator that had not been designed to recognise “slow” as an option. The lights stringed along the walls became nothing but a stuttering blur and Kara felt like she was going to lift out of her seat at the rate they were plummeting.

Their velocity soon became less aggressive and the slackening pace elicited a loud hiss from beneath the car as the base of the elevator settled into what Kara hoped was the bottom of this hellish pit.

Kara slowly removed herself from the vehicle, mirrored by Alex. Her legs were weak, heart still pumping hard in her chest thanks to what could almost classify as a carnival ride. She steadied herself on the hood of Alex’s car, finding that they had exited into a massive car park. It would almost look like a regular garage, except there was a giant black tank in one corner and a few men and women dressed in tactical gear, layered with weapons, climbing into a truck that was by the tank. They spared Alex a nod when they spotted her leaning next to Kara.

Alex pushed off the hood of her car and headed for what appeared to be another elevator. Kara could only hope this one didn’t drop like a stone down a well, too.

As the reporter stumbled after Alex, she caught one of the armed agents observing her very closely. Her head moved with Kara, following every step. The woman disappeared from view as Kara entered the elevator, but she thought she saw the woman’s hand grip the gun at her hip.

This elevator ride felt much safer, but Kara still clung to the bar beside her with great force. It was only when the elevator dinged that she let go and found grooves left in the metal. The doors opened and what was revealed made Kara forget all about potential properly damage charges.

Huge screens covered almost every wall of the foyer Kara entered, most displaying various maps and pinged locations. News alerts were also displayed on some of the monitors, the subtitles revealing that they were covering the attack on Jeremy. Consoles lined one end of the wide expanse of space, manned by people dressed similarly to the ones Kara had seen in the garage. Some were typing rigorously on their keyboards, while others spoke amongst themselves.

There were so many things happening that Kara struggled to believe her silver-laced glasses were still limiting her senses. There was so much to smell and hear and see that it was only when Alex nudged her that she snapped out of her stupor and focused on her sister, who had an almost smug look on her face.

“Welcome to the Department of Supernatural Operations,” she said.

Kara gawked, taking in all the technology and people around her once more. The DSO emblem hung high above them, glaring down like a giant, unblinking eye.

“What the heck am I doing here?”

Alex motioned to one of the monitors and Kara joined her sister in front it, watching as she tapped a few keys and pulled up a video clip on the screen. She hit another key and the clip started to play. The quality was poor and a patch of static distorted the image before a street view became clear. Kara immediately recognised the closed café in the corner of the shot. It was a block from her apartment. The timestamp read 15:16.

A boy passed beneath the camera. He was alone. There were a few people further up the street, but none were distinguishable. Another patch of static obstructed the picture. When it cleared, the boy had stopped and was facing an alleyway. He left his initial path and ran down the alley, out of view. A few moments went by and one of the people further up the street, a man, started to sprint towards the camera, stopping in front of the turnoff the boy had run down. Something bolted by him and the man leapt back, throwing up his hands defensively.

The video cut out.

Alex rewound the footage and paused right as the creature came on screen. Alex fiddled with a few more keys and the pixels that tarnished the image vanished, vastly improving the picture quality.

“This is why you’re here.”

Kara squinted, leaning closer to better inspect the creature. It was clearly a wolf. Its fur was a dusty blonde and its face was matted, stained red with what Kara assumed was Jeremy’s blood.

Kara, with an edge of concern, stated the obvious: “That looks like me.”

“Yes. It does.”

“You know it’s not, right?”

Alex rolled her eyes, as if Kara had just asked her the dumbest question imaginable. “Of course I know it’s not you. But the rest of the DSO? Different story. We haven’t registered any other werewolf resident within the city, Kara. CatCo's surveillance doesn't show you in the office during this timestamp and Winn said you'd gone out for your second lunch. Everyone here is pretty convinced you’re the one going feral.”

Kara knew that something like this would happen eventually. Despite Alex’s best efforts, the DSO had always been looking for reasons to apprehend her. She had tried her best to blend in and live a normal life, but on the few occasions where she had struggled to rein in her temper, she felt the DSO inching closer, waiting for her to snap. Alex had tried to let her live with as many freedoms as she could have, but she was still governed by so many rules. Still trapped.

“Then how do I prove I’m innocent?” Kara asked, fully aware that most of the people in this room had already decided she was guilty.  

Alex softened, touching Kara’s arm. She was probably uncomfortable with showing too much affection in front of her wary co-workers. “As of now, you’re under house arrest. They wanted to keep you locked up here, but I convinced them to let me stay with you instead.”

“And so will I.”

A tall man with a too-stiff posture and too-stern face strode towards them, his narrow eyes fixed on Alex.

“Director Jones?”

“Due to the nature of your relationship, Agent Danvers, we can’t completely trust you’ll keep Kara confined. It’s no secret your loyalty to your sister comes before your loyalty to this job.”

The DSO director. John Jones. Alex spoke of him extensively, often with a heavy air of admiration. He had guided her and taken care of her for the three years she had worked for him and she had nothing but good things to say about him. Kara could not associate the man in Alex’s stories with the man in front of her. He was harsh and unsmiling, turning his dark gaze on Kara like he was trying to pin her down.

Fighting the urge to lower her head in submission, Kara squared her shoulders and stuck out her hand.  “Nice to finally meet you, Director Jones.” She purposely squeezed his fingers a little too hard, but was surprised when he returned the grip with just as much strength.

“I wish it could be under better circumstances, Ms. Danvers, but I have a job to do and I'd appreciate your compliance.”

“Sure, I love when the DSO turns up and treats me like a rabid animal. I am seriously so eager to prove you all wrong and make you look like idiots.” Kara said this with a pleasant smile.

John’s face didn’t even flicker, unfazed by Kara’s remark. His dismissal bothered her. He brushed her off like one would a petulant child and Kara clenched her fists, nails sharp against her palms. No blood was drawn but the force still stung, gave her something to concentrate on.

He walked beside Alex back to the elevator and Kara stalked after them. In a more enclosed space, John’s scent made the hairs on the back of Kara’s neck bristle. She couldn’t understand her aggressive response to him and he didn’t seem to share her unease, so she tilted her head forward, letting her glasses slip down her nose in a poor attempt to weaken her sense of smell.

This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara already felt like a prisoner, curled up in the back of Alex’s car, seatbelt twisted oddly around her. She had her arms tightly crossed, head pressed into the cool glass of the window. They were travelling back through the field and Kara had to once again endure the smell of the DSO’s facility mingling with the flowers. It just wasn’t right.  John and Alex didn’t speak. The smell and the quiet were close to unbearable, and Kara wedged herself between the two stoic statues and switched on the radio. A news broadcast was on, warning the people of the dog still on the loose somewhere in National City. Alex nudged Kara’s hand aside and switched the channel. Music played but no one really listened.

At this angle, Kara could see part of Alex’s profile and she studied the curve of her frown and how it dimpled her cheek. She was more sombre in the presence of John. She spoke candidly about her work with Kara, but the few murmurs she shared with the DSO director were clipped and purposeful. She had always known what Alex’s job was and how she played into it. Alex had been upfront about everything she did with the DSO. The deal was that Kara would be free to live her life so long as Alex submitted thorough reports of Kara’s actions. Her full moon shifts were scheduled and monitored. The amount of food she consumed was documented. Even her preference for meat cooked rare was noted. They probably even kept track of how often she went to the bathroom, but Alex had the decency not to probe Kara to that degree. Kara lived very uncomfortably under the DSO’s thumb.

Burning a glare into John’s headrest, Kara nearly missed the buzz of her phone. She fished it from her pocket, finding an unknown number lighting the screen. Kara answered tentatively.

_Kara, it’s Helen. Jeremy’s mom?_

“Oh, Helen! Hey! What can I do for you?”

_Jeremy’s awake. He’s ready to talk to you. Can you make it here this evening? Visiting hours end at 9._

“Uh, can you give me one second?”

Kara muted herself and looked up to her jailers. “Do I have permission to go see Jeremy or am I confined to my apartment until further notice?”

“Jeremy is being placed in DSO custody tonight. You won’t be seeing him at all,” John answered gruffly.

Kara blanched. “Are you kidding me? You’re going to lock him up? He’s just a kid!”

“It’ll take days for any symptoms to show, Ms. Danvers. The infection is slow working and, without proper care, lethal. He needs to be placed with us for his own safety.”

“I still want to talk to him. Please.”

“It wouldn’t hurt, Sir,” Alex intervened. “I know my sister didn’t do this, and maybe Jeremy has information that could further prove that. Now might be the only time he is lucid enough to recall what happened.”

John didn’t appear to agree with Alex, but he nodded regardless.

Kara unmuted her phone. “Helen? Sorry about that. I’m on my way now. See you in a jiff!”

 

* * *

 

Kara had expected a media circus back at the hospital. She’d known about Jeremy’s location for hours, and many outlets were covering his story, so the lack of reporters outside the hospital was strange. She wondered if the DSO could somehow control leaked sources, preventing any unwanted attention while they transported Jeremy. But, if that were the case, Snapper getting that anonymous tip didn’t make sense.

Hospital staff were busy, having recently dealt with a car collision. Many people were being rushed into the building. With this level of activity, Kara couldn’t understand why no other reporters were on site. She knew most of the top reporters from rival companies and would recognise them even if they were trying to conceal their identity. But there was only the bustling staff, rushing by and barking the condition of the patients coming in. The tension in the hospital was very disconcerting for Kara. She could smell the sweat and hear the stumbling heartbeats. Stress made her skin crawl. She had hoped to spend a few days cleansing her senses before returning here. She was tempted to buy a bouquet of flowers just so she could bury her nose in the petals and filter out the pungent odour of withering bodies and stinging antiseptic.

On top of that, John had a noisy walk. His boots clomped on the tiled floors and something about the reverberation made Kara reach up, fingers brushing her chest. Beneath the fabric of her shirt, she felt the hard surface of her necklace. The sensation sent a jolt through her and she was all at once walking down the hospital ward, but also down a starkly bright hall, lined with glass walls and steel bars. Anguished cries synced with the sound of marching boots behind Kara. They were always behind her. She was weighed down and as Kara looked at her wrists, she found them shackled, the silver manacles gleaming menacingly as they dug into her skin. Dangling in front of her was her metal tag, far more polished than she remembered it being, swinging with each staggering step she took.

“Kara?” Alex’s voice shattered the illusion, glass and steel receding to the dark corners of Kara’s mind.

Kara was squeezing her tags through her shirt. Alex was now beside her, worriedly watching her. She was familiar with the blackouts that haunted her sister.

Kara brushed a thumb over hard edges. Her tags were the only thing that could comfort her in a morose sort of way. They reminded her that the images that would spew into her mind were not fabrications. They couldn’t be. The tags were as real now as they were in her fragmented memories.

“I’m okay,” she assured in a hushed voice, pretending not to see Alex’s unconvinced frown. They were outside Jeremy’s room now and Kara politely knocked on the door before Alex could probe her for details. She pushed open the door at Helen’s beckoning call.  

Jeremy was wide awake, eyes blue and bright and completely alert. He didn’t seem weary or muted by the drugs, greeting his visitors with a smile and an animated, “Hi!” He attempted to wave, using his right hand out of habit, but winced as he promptly remembered he was injured.

“Hey, Jeremy! I’m so glad to see you up! My name’s Kara.” She waved a hand at Alex and John. “These are my assistants.”

“My mom says you’re a reporter. Are you gonna put me on TV?” Jeremy asked. Helen must’ve kept him away from any of the news reports featuring him. Most of the broadcasts were speculative from what Kara had briefly heard.

“I’m actually writing an article. It’s not as awesome as being on TV, but your mom thinks this will be easier on you.”

Kara, noticing the disappointment dragging Jeremy’s shoulders into a slump, perched on his bed, opposite Helen. “Hey, I’m the best at what I do. I’ll make you sound really cool.”

Jeremy, like so many others, was incapable of resisting Kara’s charm. His glum features stretched into a smile. She had always been good with kids. Alex maintained that it was because Kara was still a child herself, unwilling to fully succumb to adulthood. She related to Jeremy more than he could know at this point in time. He may have to suffer the same way that she did. He was infected at a young age, just like Kara had been. Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers had been incredibly accommodating, but having someone like her would’ve been a lot more helpful when the rages became overpowering; when her skin burnt so hot she cried; when her reshaping bones felt like glass piercing her from the inside. Having someone who understood and knew what was happening may have made the whole ordeal a little less excruciating. She suffered alone many times. She didn’t want anyone else to endure that too.

Seeing Jeremy in this state, restricted to a hospital bed, unaware of what awaited him at the end of the day, made Kara’s heart ache. He was about to have his whole life turned upside down, all because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Do you want to tell me about what happened?” Kara asked. “It must’ve been scary.”

Jeremy soured, slouching into his bed. “Mom won’t believe me.”

“Oh, Jeremy, don’t tell Ms. Danvers that tall tale. Reporters want facts. What you told me couldn’t be possible.”

“And what exactly couldn’t be possible?”

Jeremy shifted to his left side, turning his back on his mother and fully facing Kara. “It was a wolf. A wolf bit me. It wasn’t a dog.”

“Jeremy, there’s no way-”

“I know what I saw!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Kara soothed. “Tell me about the wolf.”

Helen rolled her eyes, mumbling something about indulging fantasies.

“It had yellow eyes and was really big. It was staring at me. It looked just like wolves I’ve seen in documentaries. I wanted to take a photo and that’s why I got closer. It didn’t growl or anything, so I thought it might be friendly.”

“Did you manage to take the photo before it attacked?”

“I dunno. Maybe?”

“The police handed over his belongings to the hospital after they cleared the scene,” Helen interjected. “I haven’t had a chance to get them.”

“If we could see whether or not he got a clear picture, it’d be easier to identify the dog if it shows up somewhere else,” Alex pointed out. She was smooth in her observation, and if Helen recognised her from earlier, she didn’t say anything. Although, when Alex and John had entered behind Kara, the woman hardly spared the two a glance once Kara had vaguely introduced them. Her primary focus was her son and his recovery. She was avidly watching over him and something about the protective behaviour made Kara nostalgic, warmed her with familiarity.

“Wolf,” Jeremy muttered.

Kara smiled. “I believe you.”

Jeremy’s scowl vanished, relieved someone took him seriously.

The door creaked open and an unfamiliar doctor entered the room. Kara recalled Jeremy’s doctor had been a younger woman, while this doctor was an older man, likely in his thirties.

“Dr. Shields asked me to give Jeremy a quick physical.” The new doctor spoke with an accent, possibly British. He was dishevelled and made it a point to look at his watch before raising his eyes to glare at everyone occupying the space around him. He gave Kara an especially filthy look. “If you could all give him some privacy?”

“Honey, is it okay if I go get your phone for Ms. Danvers, or do you want me to stay for the test?”

“I’ll be fine, Mom.”

Helen bent to kiss Jeremy’s head and Kara offered a fist. Jeremy bumped it with his uninjured hand, grinning good-naturedly. He didn’t seem at all shaken by what had happened and Kara was impressed by his bravery. She’d definitely make him out to be a hero in her article.

 

* * *

 

Helen walked briskly, wanting to get this exchange over with as quickly as possible. The front reception at the hospital claimed that they hadn’t had the time to give Jeremy his belongings, which included his phone, wallet, keys and backpack. Helen pocketed the keys and shouldered Jeremy’s bag, handing Kara his phone. It didn’t have a passcode and Kara quickly manoeuvred through his apps to open the gallery. Alex was hovering over her shoulder, John closely monitoring at a distance. Helen rummaged through Jeremy’s wallet, probably making sure nothing was taken.

Kara opened his recent photo folder and found a few blurred shots. She thumbed through them and saw snippets of brick walls and then, an image of the wolf. It was lunging towards him, body in motion. Its face was clear, eyes gleaming in the flash of light caused by Jeremy’s camera. It was uncanny how much it resembled Kara. It was a mirror image, even the fur pattern a strikingly similar shade of sandy blonde.

Alex, always quick on her feet, snatched the phone and let out an exaggerated sigh. “It would’ve been so helpful if Jeremy had gotten a clear shot, but there’s nothing here.” Alex tapped the screen a few times, far longer than was necessary to go through the couple of shots taken related to the wolf, and handed the phone back to Helen, who apologised for the unfortunate news. She scanned the phone for a moment, probably finding nothing left after Alex had removed any evidence of the wolf.

“Oh, Helen, hey!” Doctor Shields waved as she passed the reception desk, holding a small bottle of juice in her hand. “I was just heading up to see Jeremy now.”

Helen’s eyebrows drew together, confused. “But a doctor just came in before we left?”

“Uh, that’s odd. I’m the only doctor assigned to that ward today.”

Alarmed by this news, Helen made her way back to Jeremy’s room. Kara followed, wondering why an unassigned doctor would want to visit Jeremy.

If he even was a doctor.

Kara’s mounting fear hit its peak when she entered Jeremy’s room and found his bed empty. The blankets had fallen to the floor and Helen called for her son, knocking on the bathroom door, only partially concerned. The door fell open and no one was in there, either.

Helen rounded on Dr. Shields. “Where is my son?”

“I honestly don’t know. He’s not scheduled for any scans this morning and no other doctor should have been here. He could have wandered to the patient lounge; there’s an x-box there.” Dr. Shields was trying to think logically but it was clear she wasn’t totally convinced by her own reassurances. She pressed Jeremy’s distress buzzer, mounted on the wall just above the bed.

A nurse in navy scrubs quickly came to their aid.

“Wendy, could you have someone run down to the patient lounge and see if the young boy from this room is there. We think he snuck off.” Dr. Shields started out the door. “I’m going to check the sign-on register. Any doctor on site has to scan their ID when they arrive. Just wait here for me.”

Helen paced the room anxiously.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Helen. Maybe he got bored of waiting for us.” Kara tried to ease the woman’s mind to no avail. She knew this was going to happen. She just didn’t think it would be this soon. The DSO were definitely discreet in their abduction. She wasn’t sure how they operated, but taking a boy away from his mother without even notifying her was heartless. He may have been infected but surely his own mother had a right to know he was being taken to be contained and examined.

Kara’s birth mother must’ve been distraught if this was how callously the DSO took her away. They had no regard for personal attachment and it was heartbreaking to share this room with Helen, knowing that the nurse and Dr. Shields would return with matching looks of devastation. How did one tell a mother that their child was gone?

The nurse returned first, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. Dr. Shields appeared shortly after, wringing her hands.

“I contacted security and asked them to access the CCTV. All our cameras on this ward show nothing. No one entered or left this room. There is no doctor in the footage walking in here, only the three of you walking out. This…doesn’t look good.”

“I’m calling the police.”

Helen wrenched her phone from her pocket and dialled 911 with tremulous fingers.  Kara couldn’t watch anymore. She left Helen behind in Jeremy’s room as the woman relayed the events to the dispatcher. Her voice shook and Kara pressed her back into the wall, her chest clenching. Helen didn’t deserve this.

Alex and John moved to either side of Kara. Their anguish was not apparent. They didn’t despair. To them, this was another day on the job, another family separated due to an infection, a potential monster caged. She had hoped her sister would grieve in some way, but she had taken to anger instead. She was rigid, jaw set and eyes dark. She glared ahead into the empty space of the hallway and Kara wondered if she was rethinking her career. This had to sit heavily with her, had to put some doubt in her mind.

When Alex pushed away from Kara’s side and stood before John, she thought her sister was going to quit on the spot.

“It’s them,” was all she said.

Her voice was a hiss and John shook his head once, a sharp twist. He stood in opposition to Alex without fear, unfazed by her outrage.

“Impossible. We have this hospital under surveillance. The recovery team has been waiting for my signal.”

“They beat you to it.”

Smouldering, John lifted a finger to his ear and said, “Report.”

Whatever information was being relayed to John caused his spine to straighten and he extended to his full height, shoulders rearing back as if he was physically being pushed.

“Damn it,” he growled, tapping his ear again and meeting Alex’s cold stare.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“He’s not with us, that’s all we know. Don’t jump to conclusions, Danvers.”

“Um,” Kara interrupted, startling when John and Alex snapped their heads in her direction so harshly she thought maybe they were the ones with super speed, “what’s going on?”

“Jeremy’s gone. They took him before we could,” Alex said.

“She’s not an agent, Alex! She doesn’t have the clearance to know about our operations!”

“Oh, so the DSO gets to know every intimate detail of my life, but as soon as I want to know a single damn thing, I’m dismissed?” Kara snapped, shoving her sister aside and standing in front of John with clenched fists “Helen’s in there right now having a panic attack and you’re worried about my clearance? Seriously? I actually care what happens to Jeremy! But what would you know about that? You don’t care about him. Or me. Are we just monsters to you, John?”

Kara had unknowingly been inching closer, forcing John to press himself into the hard slant of the wall behind him. Her eyes burned and her skin crawled. A growl was rumbling deep in her chest and John stood in stunned silence. Alex was the one to break them apart, grabbing Kara by her shoulders.

“Kara, calm down. Please. I’ll explain everything to you, I promise. You’re part of this. You have a right to know.”

“Who took Jeremy?” Kara asked.

“Alex,” John snarled.

“Cadmus.”

The word sent a chill through Kara’s entire body, dampening the raging heat that had just been boiling her blood.

“Who’s Cadmus?”

“Alex!”

“They were a branch of the DSO, but the president disbanded them when their methods became too barbaric. They were essentially a dissection lab. They now operate outside of government restraints. They’ve been targeting creatures we have been monitoring. Either there’s a mole or our system is compromised. John thinks I’m paranoid, but this proves it. Cadmus somehow got hold of our surveillance footage of Jeremy being attacked. They know he’s infected.”

“That’s too much of a leap, Agent Danvers. Until we have proof of Cadmus’ involvement, we can’t just assume it’s them.”

“And what happens if it is Cadmus?” Kara asked, unflinching under John’s severe glare.

“Then we find a way to get Jeremy back.”

It was the first thing that John had said that Kara actually agreed with. She wouldn’t go as far as believing that he cared about Jeremy, but he at least cared about his job enough to see it through.

The highly classified conversation paused when heavy steps permeated the hospital. Two police officers approached, being escorted by a nurse. When Kara checked in on Helen, she found her on Jeremy’s bed, holding his pillow and sinking into Dr. Shields. The doctor had an arm around Helen and looked at a loss, not knowing how to comfort a woman whose son had just been kidnapped.

The reporter in Kara itched to question the police once they were finished getting a statement from Helen, but she knew Alex and John would likely stop her.

Kara then remembered why she was even in the hospital to begin with. “Crap, my boss is going to kill me! I was meant to be back at the office, like, 3 hours ago! I am seriously going to get fired!” Kara frantically patted herself down and made sure she still had her notepad and all the bits of information she’d written down on Jeremy’s attack. “I know I’m technically in custody, but I still want a job to go back to when this is all over. I need to get back to work.”

“Wait.”

“What?” Kara said, almost groaning in frustration, wondering how John would inhibit her now.

“I’m sorry if we’ve put your job at risk. The DSO has to consider every option, and with you being the only documented werewolf in National City, you must understand why you were our first thought.”

“I guess so.”

“We need as many eyes as possible on this case. Word will get out sooner or later, so I’m sure being a little ahead of the curve will please your boss.” John slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wallet similar to Alex’s. It flipped open to reveal the official DSO identification licence, but with a swipe of his finger, the ID flashed, brightened like it was a screen rather than a mere plastic card, and the credentials altered. The ID now stated John Jones was a federal agent. “Add me as your source, as well. Say what you wish. But, of course, the DSO is off limits.”

“Thank you, John,” Kara said, surprised by this shift in character. He had been cold towards her from the moment they met, but right then and there, Kara caught a glimpse of the man Alex so admired.

She was grateful for John’s offer. Snapper was likely getting tired of seeing Alex’s name listed as a source on so many cases, but the DSO outranked the FBI, and her sister had access to a lot of information that she sometimes passed to Kara. The reporter probably wouldn’t have had a reputation if not for Alex’s help.

The police passed them on their way out and Kara ducked into Jeremy’s room to find Helen crying. She didn’t know what she was going to say, but knelt down in front of the woman anyway, reaching up to clasp her hands.

“Helen, I am so, so sorry. I can’t believe this happened and I promise I will try to find Jeremy.”

Helen stopped crying, staring down at Kara without expression. She hoped Helen knew that she spoke with complete sincerity, hoped it was some sort of comfort.

Helen ripped her hands away.

“This is your fault.”

Kara felt her heart sink, hitting the pit of her stomach heavily. “What?”

“If I hadn’t left the room to get that stupid phone for you, he would still be here. Please, Ms. Danvers, just…leave. You’ve done enough.”

The anger quickly extinguished and Helen disappeared, slinking somewhere dark and deep, somewhere Kara couldn’t reach. She was a mother without a child. Something essential had just been ripped away and if blaming Kara helped in some small way, Kara would not argue.

Kara left Helen without another word, shaking her head at Alex who clearly wanted to intervene and defend Kara with all her might. But that wasn’t going to do Helen any good. Alex, deciding not to press the knife in any deeper, followed Kara.

As the group neared the hospital’s entrance, the crowd gathering outside was visible through the glass automatic doors. The media had been alerted, drawn in by the police presence at the hospital. Although, the crowd wasn’t pushing to get inside. Everyone circled around something and Kara stopped, watching as the crowd parted, shoved aside by two burly bodyguards. They slapped away cameras, elbowed reporters and made enough room for a woman to slip through and enter the hospital.

The bodyguards remained outside, blocking the entrance. Police lights were flashing above heads, more and more arriving on the scene. There was a lot to be done. Staff needed to be questioned, the surveillance videos needed to be examined, and it would all be in vain. She knew the DSO would take control of the operation, but Kara wasn’t certain why John hadn’t yet attempted to stop the police from getting involved.

The woman who had swept into the hospital like she’d just walked out of one of CatCo’s fashion catalogues exchanged a few words with reception, appearing flustered. As Kara got closer, she recognised who the woman was and her mouth fell slack. This whole day may have been devastating, but this particular occurrence was a reporter’s dream come true.

Tentatively, Kara changed course and produced her notepad, clearing her throat as she joined the woman at reception.

“Excuse me? Ms. Luthor?”

Lena Luthor herself stood before Kara. Tight skirt, low cut top, high heels, and sunglasses perched atop her head. She was exasperated, letting out a sigh when she spotted Kara’s notepad.

“I thought I made it clear outside that I have no comment at this time.”

“Oh, uh, sorry. I was already here, just, um, visiting.” Kara couldn’t explain her sudden nervousness. There was something haunting about Lena’s eyes, something that made Kara feel both on edge and at ease. “I’m Kara Danvers, from CatCo Media.”

“Wait. I know you.” Lena’s demeanour immediately shifted, smile blooming across her face. “You got that snake Morgan Edge thrown into prison for embezzlement. He was such a pain in the ass.”

“Ah, well, I do enjoy digging into corporate wrongdoing. A lot of rich folks think they can get away with anything just because they have money.”

“A woman after my own heart. I hope I never cross you, Ms. Danvers.”

“Are you kidding?! You are so incredibly altruistic and generous! Believe me, I’ve dug into your history and it is spotless. You’ve done so much to turn L-Corp around.” Kara spoke freely, something telling her that Lena would not take offence to her being so upfront.  

“Not many people would agree. They just remember all the damage my brother did while he was in charge and decide blaming me is the next best thing now that he’s gone,” Lena said, breaking eye contact with Kara briefly, almost in shame.

“I’m sorry. It must be difficult.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Police filtered into the hospital and Lena seemed to recall what she had come here to do. “I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers, but I need to go. I hope this isn’t the last I see of you.”

Lena followed after the police, not knowing the unfortunate situation that awaited her. A kidnapping at her own hospital was not going reflect well on her, considering how tarnished the Luthor name had become while Lex Luthor was in control of the family business. He was known to be cruel, greedy and unpredictable. He had eventually angered the wrong person and was assassinated. The crime scene had apparently been horrifying. If what Kara had heard was true, not even an evil man like Lex deserved such a grisly death.

With Lex dead, Lena had inherited her brother’s company and had been trying to rebrand it ever since. She was charitable and kind-hearted, the complete opposite of Lex in every single way. Kara had been to several press conferences Lena had held after she’d moved to National City and she was always honest and polite.

Kara didn’t realise she had a huge smile on her face until she felt her cheeks ache.

“Kara?” Alex called.

“Yeah?”

“If you have any plans of interviewing Lena Luthor- don’t. She’s bad news. Trust me, you do not want to go near a Luthor.”

“Oh, don’t you start. Everyone gives her such a hard time just because of her name! It’s so dumb! She’s great!” Kara wasn’t sure why she was being so defensive. She didn’t really know Lena all that well, but the way Alex’s nose scrunched just by saying her name bothered her.

“Let’s just get you to CatCo, okay?” Alex said, avoiding further argument. Although, considering Kara was on the brink of being fired and she only had a short car ride to write an entire report, she decided to save the fight for later. Alex kept many secrets still, and the way she and John had avoided Lena made her think the Luthor had some crossings with the DSO. Fortunately, Kara was an amazing reporter, and she had no doubt that she would uncover the truth no matter how hard her sister, or John, tried to hide it from her. 


End file.
